Low
by Thesinginggirl0329
Summary: When Elena goes to confron Damon, will she realize what's been there the whole time?


**Disclamer : Owning TVD would be so insanely awesome, but I don't. Nor do I own anything from Love Never Dies**

She never thought that he would sink that low. Storming into the boarding house, Elena was beyond furious. Partially because she couldn't believe that Damon could kill Jeremy. She tried to stop him in that second that he had snapped, but she was powerless to stop it. She didn't understand why her choosing Stefan could upset him this much. He must have known that he was never a possibility, that _they _were never a possibility.

The only problem was, she knew he was right.

She did love him, and she was lying to herself, and to him, and to Stefan. But she couldn't be Katherine to them. She had seen what it took for both of them to rise from the ashes of being burned so badly. And even though she was well aware that she loved – _loves_ – them both, she can't hurt them like that.

As she reaches the living room, she sees him staring into the fire. He hears he approach and turn to look at her, not hiding the tear stains on his face. Suddenly, she is filled with anger that she can't explain.

"How dare you."

He doesn't respond, staring at the fire like he wishes that it could consume him. And he does. The only reason he is still there is because she is.

"Did you see the ring?"

He finally turns, and to her surprise, the walls have been lowered. She can see the anguish in his eyes, from hurting her and from being hurt. She knows the Stefan should walk in at any moment, but she slowly walks over to where he is sitting, and the anger evaporates. He can see that, although she is no longer mad at him, it will take a lot for their relationship to be the same.

"_Let hopes pass, _

_let dreams pass, _

_let them die. _

_Without you what are they for? "_

He hesitates, knowing that what he just sang to her will say all he means, but she still wants an answer.

"I saw the ring."

"I forgive you."

She sees his eyes widen, in shock. She knows that that was not what he was expecting her to do, not for a long time, if at all. But she understands what she did to him, and she understands why he did what he did. Slowly, she stands, pulling him up and away from the fire. And he leans down, to bury his head into her shoulder. He begins to cry, letting out all the hurt, and sadness that he has been keeping inside him for the last one hundred and forty seven years that he has been a vampire. Elena whispers her love for him into his ear, reassuring him that he has something to live for.

And then Stefan walks in.

All he sees is his head in her neck, and suddenly he is shoving Damon into the wall in a rage, fully intent on killing him. Until he hears his love's cries. She is crying for him to let his brother go, and in that moment he realizes that he has lost, and there is nothing that he can do.

She sees Stefan let his brother goes, realization setting in.

"I'm sorry."

And he knows that she is sorry, so he does the only thing that he can. He leaves.

Elena runs over to Damon, checking him for any injuries, but he stops her. She looks into his bright blue eyes, and feels his lips on hers, and closes her eyes. Its magical. She can feel the love in his kiss, in his touch, and it is better than anything she has every felt. As their lips move together, she knows that what they have is perfect, and although it will take a lot of work to make it happen, she will never leave his side.

_Who knows when love begins?  
Who knows what __makes it __start__?__  
One day it's simply there,  
Alive inside in your heart.  
It slips into your thoughts,  
It infiltrates your soul,  
It takes you by surprise,  
Then seizes full control.  
Try to deny it,  
And try to protest,  
But love won't let you go,  
Once you've been possessed._

Love never dies.  
Love never falters.  
Once it has spoken,  
Love is yours.  
Love never fades.  
Love never alters.  
Hearts may get broken,  
Love endures...  
Hearts may get broken,  
Love endures.

And soon as you submit,  
Surrender flesh and bone,  
That love takes on a life much bigger than your own.  
It uses you at whim and drives you to despair.  
And forces you to feel more joy than you can bear.  
Love gives you pleasure,  
And love brings you pain!  
And yet, when both are gone,  
Love will still remain.

Once it has spoken,  
Love is yours.

Love never dies,  
Love never alters,  
Hearts may get broken,  
Love endures...  
Hearts may get broken.

Love never dies!  
Love will continue!  
Love keeps on beating when you're gone!  
Love never dies once it is in you!  
Life may be fleeting,  
Love lives on...  
Life may be fleeting,  
Love lives on.


End file.
